The Ride Of A Life Time
by ChibiRukiaChan
Summary: Mikan & co. are going to attend a circus, but not just any old circus. There is a legend that when you ride the feris wheel with the one you love you will be together forever, but you must face something dreadful before it would happen. Who will take her?
1. Morning Call?

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Gakuen Alice even though i would want to...jkjk :D

Please Be Nice This is my first fanfiction . 

**The Ride Of A Life Time**

In a bright and early Saturday morning, a certain brunette was excited about a certain circus coming to the Central town that comes every 10 years.

**Flashback**

_"Good morning students", said Narumi sensei as he walked into the classroom_

_"Good Morning Naumi sensei" the class said back to him_

_"I have very special news today! This Saturday afternoon we will be attending a circus. But not just any circus! This circus comes every 10 years and so today we will be deciding which group you will be in. You will get to choose your own group mate of 10 people at most so you guys don't get lost. Well, while you guys decide I have a meeting to attend to so I'll see you guys 5 minutes before class ends. Adieu 3 "_

_The class cheered in excitement except Natsume. _

_"Lets be in the same group ok Hotaru?!" asked Mikan_

_"Sure Mikan" said Hotaru in her everyday dull voice_

_"Lets be in a group together!" said Anna and Nonoko _

_"Sure" said Mikan. She turned around to Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu "Do you guys want to be in a group?" She smiled really brightly that it made Ruka blush._

_"Sure Mikan" said Yuu_

_"Umm...O-ok i guess" said Ruka as he looked at Natsume_

_"Fine whatever" said Natsume finally. In Natsume's head he was blushing his head off because of her smile_

_As she began to spread her smile Natsume tripped her which cause her skirt to flip up revealing her underwear_

_"God when are you going to grow up? Polka Dots Again eh?" smirked Natsume_

_"NATSUME YOU GAY PERVERTED JERK!!!!" Mikan yelled_

_"Hey Mikan can we join your group?" asked Koko and Mochu_

_"Sure!" Mikan said as she smiled unexpectally _

_"She doesn't act like a 14 year old" said Hotaru._

_All of a sudden, Sumire popped up and said, " Well if my Natsume and Ruka are going to be in this group I must be here too" She laughed a werid laugh which made everyone have a sweatdrop on their head anime style._

**End of Flashback**

Mikan yelled, " OHHHH MY STOMACHE HURTS! I HAVE TO GO EAT BREAKFAST RIGHT AWAY!!!" She began to head out when all of a sudden...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Owwwwwwww" yelped Mikan as she fell on the floor

"You are too loud in the morning Baka" said Hotaru. She was obviously pissed because Mikan woke her up with her loud yell.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu" said Mikan as she flew to give her moody friend a hug but then...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Go downstairs to eat your breakfast. I'll come down later" stated Hotaru and slammed the door.

Mikan did as she was told and began to walk to the cafetaria. "Hotaru is such a meanie. Oh well breakfaast breakfast!" She began to sing her breakfast song when she bumped in to someone as she turned the corner.

"Im so sorry" said...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ChibiRukiaChan: Hahaha How was my chapter so far??

Mikan: It was great! I wounder who the person is?

Hotaru: Your loud! (Points the Baka Gun at ChibiRukiaChan and Shut up Canon at Mikan)

Mikan and ChibiRukiaChan SWEATDROP: P-p-please re-review (Flames Allowed)

BAKA BAKA BAKA


	2. Her Answer

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! though i wish ehehehe :D

BUT I DO OWN YUUKI!!!

**The Ride Of A Life Time**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Mikan did as she was told and began to walk to the cafetaria. "Hotaru is such a meanie. Oh well breakfaast breakfast!" She began to sing her breakfast song when she bumped in to someone as she turned the corner._

"Im so sorry" said Yuuki. He was a new student in GA. He had the Alice of changing into a boy to a girl. When he was a girl he was so pretty that every boy would fall for him. ( kinda reminds me of Narumi-sensei lol) It was kind of strange, but what isn't strange in this school right?

"Ahhhhhhhh its alright! I wasn't paying attention cause I was singing my breakfast song" said Mikan as she rubbed her head laughing. "Are you going to the cafetaria? Wanna go with me?"

"A-ahh umm ok" said Yuuki. He liked her since he first laid eyes on her when he walked into the class. "Mikan I have something to ask you"

"Sure, anything" said Mikan as she looked at him with her warm smile which made him blush.

Natsume was walking by when he saw them two. In his mind he thought, what the hell are those two doing? He is blushing and she is smiling. Did he confess his love or something? Natsume just laughed at the idea.

"Will you ride the Feris Wheel with me later?" Yuuki quickly said. He was blushing madly looking down at the floor.

Natsume stopped laughing at that moment on. He was the one who wanted to ride the Feris Wheel with her. He got pissed at the thought of them two on the Feris Wheel together. Its not like that boy/girl alice kid can protect her when they get on the challenge part on the very top of the Feris Wheel.

**Flashback**

"Ne Natsume. Did you know there is a legend that when you ride the Feris Wheel with the one you love you will stay together forever only if you pass the challenge on the very top of the Feris Wheel?" asked Sumire with hearts in her eyes. " Will you ride it with..." But before she could finish he went out of the classroom with Ruka. Sumire fell onto the ground crying anime tears as usual.

Yuuki and the others heard it too and chuckled at Sumire for being regected...AGAIN. Mikan wasn't there to witness it because she went to the restroom. Nonoko was looking at Mochu and Anna was looking at Koko with hearts in their eyes. I was obvious who they were going to ask.

It was also obvious that girls would be following Natsume and Ruka the whole time too.

**End of Flashback**

"Ok! I think its a great idea!" said Mikan with excitement. Yuuki looked up hopefully at Mikan.

Natsume snapped up back to reality when he heard her say yes. She doesn't know what she is getting herself into he thought.

Them two walked back to the cafetaria while Natsume met up with Ruka in the hallway still a little stunned at what Mikan said.

When everyone was in the cafetaria eating they were also excited to go to circus. The clock showed that it was 11:45 am so everyone was jumping on and off their seats.

"Ok students lets get onto the bus to Central town!!" said Narumi sensei cheerful and so everyone ran quickly leaving him in the cafetaria alone. "Oh wow everything is so worked up. Its probably the invention she made..."

-------------------------------------------

ChibiRukiaChan: hehehehe i shall leave you a cliffy hahaha

Hotaru: (points her Baka gun at ChibiRukia's head) tell me more!!!

ChibiRukiaChan: SWEATDROP

Mikan: Please Review! Flames Allowed


	3. The Pang of Jealousy

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!though i wish heheheh :D

YUUKI IS MINE hehehehe :D

**The Ride Of A Life Time**

-----------------------------------------------

_"Ok students lets get onto the bus to Central town!!" said Narumi sensei cheerful and so everyone ran quickly leaving him in the cafetaria alone. "Oh wow everything is so worked up. Its probably the invention she made..."_

**In the Bus**

"Ok students! Remember, the meeting time is 8:30 pm at the fountain" said Narumi sensei. I seemed that no one was paying attention to him except Mikan and Hotaru.

All you could hear was "NATSUME WILL YOU RIDE THE FERIS WHEEL WITH ME?! RUKA GO WITH ME ON THE FERIS WHEEL YEAH?"

Mikan felt a little uneasy as each girls nearly screamed this. But she was ok with the thought of Sumire screaming this though. She knew Natsume would never choose her. Still in her mind, what is the big deal of riding the Feris Wheel? I just hate the thought of a girl being with him in that long period of time...

Why do i feel this way?! I dont like that perverted jerk! Mikan looked troubled and Hotaru didn't bother to look at her because she knew what was going on in the little head of hers. It was obvious that Mikan never thought Natsume would think of her that way.

Yuuki sat with Yuu and Yuuki noticed Mikan like that and frowned like a girl. ( Im sure you can imagine it! He has purple eyes and blue hair. Guess his girl's side homones taken over? maybe lol)

Yuu asked "Whats wrong? You troubled or something?" Yuu looked at him blankly cause of the constant screaming. I guess it has gotten to him.

Yuuki smiled at him and said "No its nothing" Obviously Yuuki didn't need to turn into a girl to make any guy blush with his smile. He already looked like a girl when he smiled.

In Natsumes mind he thought, Mikan shouldnt know what will happen when you are on the Feris Wheel and on the very top. Shes such a hopeless idiot. He took a glance and saw her looking down; troubled. She looks...kinda..cute WAIT WAHHHH I KNOW I LIKE HER BUT THIS?!?! Natsume was screaming in his mind.

Koko, who was obviously listening to Natsume's mind, said "Natsume at least try not to yell in your mind. My head hearts both ways already" In other words there was still screaming in the bus.

Natsume burnt his hair for saying that and quickly struggled to Mikan. He signed and thought thank you nullifucation. Ruka tried calming Natsume down and it worked.

"Who are you going to ask Natsume? I might ask Hotaru if she would go with me." said Ruka while he patted his bunny.

"Who will I ask?" Natsume question out loud. He was out thinking in space again.

Hotaru whispered to herself "10 more minutes..." She was having a migrain.

**Finally 10 minutes later...**

"OMG!!!!! Lets go have fun!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mikan as she waved her arms up and down excitedly. She was obviously very excited.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Owieeeee" cried Mikan. "How could you...!" said Mikan dramaticly on the floor reaching for Hotaru.

"My head hurts already from the bus. Dont recreate it in my head" said Hotaru blankly.

"Where shall we start?" ask Anna as she looked around excitedly.

"Im kind of hungry. Lets go to the food court yea?" Nonoko asked Mochu.

"Sure!" said Mochu excitedly.

The two walked away lovey dovey to the food court. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Im sure they will catch up...sooner or later" said Mikan.

"Lets go too!" said Anna as she grabbed Koko's arm.

"Yea!" Koko exclaimed as the heart began flying everywhere around them.

Yuuki just came off the bus when Mikan said, "Hey Yuuki! Do you want to join our group? We have a lot of space left!"

"Ok why not?" said Yuuki blushing.

Natsume felt a pang of jealous. Why the hell am i so jealous?! ARGHHHH

--------------------------------------

Mikan: I would like to announce the thanks from ChibiRukiaChan! She isn't here right now because she is knocked out by Hotaru's Baka Gun!

Hotaru: Hurry and announce them before its your turn.

Mikan: YESMAM!!!!!

-Harmony235

-Norlyn Jean

-Ladalada

See You next Time!!!! Ja Nea


	4. Shock andMore shock

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE though i wish :D hehehe

YUUKI IS MINE!!! ALL MINE rawr ;)

**The Ride Of A Life Time**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuuki just came off the bus when Mikan said, "Hey Yuuki! Do you want to join our group? We have a lot of space left!"_

_"Ok why not?" said Yuuki blushing._

_Natsume felt a pang of jealous. Why the hell am i so jealous?! ARGHHHH_

"Ok so lets go everyone!" Mikan whispered. Everyone knew that she didn't want to yell because Hotaru might shoot the Baka Gun at her. Sweatdrop

"Lets go on that one" said Yuu as he pointed to the Strawberry-go-round.

"Yea! hahahaha" Mikan ran to the line and everyone else had to sprint because apparently Mikan ran with excitement.

"She so happy..." said Ruka with a sweatdrop laughing

Yuuki smiled at what Ruka said and so Hotaru noticed.

Whats he smiling at, thought Hotaru as she stared at him with her emotionless face. He probably has the hots for Mikan. At that Yuuki's smiled began to fade into an emotionless face that made Hotaru shiver. Whats his problem, she thought.

Little did Hotaru know that Ruka was staring at her with a angry face. Why is she looking at him that way?! Arghhhh it makes me so damn pissed!! With that Ruka dragged Hotaru away.

Everyone stared in awe. Whats eating Ruka, everyone thought.

"Ahh...well i guess we will have to settle with the four of us i guess..." said Mikan with a sweatdrop on her head laughing.

"DONT FORGET ME PINHEAD" Yelled Sumire as she threw a empty can at the back of her head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR PERMY!!!" YELLED MIKAN

"DONT CALL ME PERMY" yelled back Sumire.

The boys just stared at them and took a step back because of the fire backround.

"Ahem, if you would hurry i would like to get everyone settled in for the next ride" said the lady who was in charge of the Strawberry-go-round. Apparently they didn't notice they were next.

"Ahhh sorry" said Mikan. As they walked to the seats Mikan glared at Sumire and whispered, "This is all your fault"

"Shut it will you!" said Sumire angryly.

And so from the right Yuu, Yuuki, Mikan, Natsume, and Sumire sat. When the ride started it was...well...kinda...CHAOTIC.

Mikan kept screaming, Natsume's ear drums were about to pop, Sumire held onto Natsume's arm, Yuuki was covering his ears, and Yuu was just having fun not being able to hear Mikan because of his own screams.

As the few of them got off Natsume smacked Mikan's head.

"Your so damn loud baka" said Natsume still struggling to stand up right.

"That hurt you pig!" yelled Mikan rubbing her head.

What went through everyones head was PIG?!

**At Hotaru and Ruka**

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her trusty Baka gun at Ruka's head

"Why did you pull me away from the others?" said Hotaru with an emotionless face

"Why were staring at Yuuki with such a embarressed face?!" yelled Ruka

Hotaru blushed "Are..are you..jealous?" she said

Ruka Blushed every shade of red imaginable "Well...I...umm..I LIKE YOU HOTARU!!" He yelled out.

Hotaru ran and gave him a hug. "I like you too Baka"

Their hug seemed to last forever but alas it came to an end. "And one more thing" said Hotaru. "I was staring at Yuuki because he was acting strange...I think he likes Mikan"

Shock and embarressment came to his face. "Ahh i see...WAIT WHAT??"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Dont make me repeat myself and lets go, we have some business to attend to"

With that, those two ran to the Feris Wheel. Hotaru began to pull something out of her bag that was long and thin. (Doesnt that sound like a rope?! It makes Hotaru look like she was going to tie up Yuuki with it hahaha XD)

**Back to the Gang**

"Your such a jerk Natsume" said Mikan. She grabbed Yuuki's arm and said "Lets go ride the Feris Wheel!" loud enough so that everyone in the group could hear.

As the group watched in awe Sumire said "She doesn't know the legend does she?"

"Dammit" said Natsume as he followed them

"Hey wait up" said Yuu as Sumire and him chased after Natsume.

As Mikan and Yuuki began to line up Mikan noticed a sign that said legend. It said:

_**Those of you who ride this ride with the one you truely care about will be together always...IF you pass the finally obsticale on the very top...**_

Mikan didn't move a muscle as she stared at the sign. WHAT!!! she thought in her mind. No one told me about this!! Flash backs came back to her with the promise she told Yuuki.

Mikan didn't realised that Yuuki was pulled away for a brief moment.

"Why did you ask Mikan to ride the Feris Wheel with you? Do you like her?" asked Hotaru out of the blue with her unforgetable emotionless face.

"Ahh...maybe" shuttered Yuuki as he backed away a little.

"WHY" asked Hotaru threatingly as she pointed her baka gun at him.

"Hotaru calm down" said Ruka behind her

"Dont interrupt Ruka. I have a right to know" said Hotaru

Yuuki sighed and said "Well hear it goes..."

ChibiRukiaChan: Well i hope this was longer as you hoped :D I think this was the best chapter yet! Dont you think so?

Mikan: Yes! I think so too smile smile

Hotaru: I want crab...

SWEATDROP

Natsume: Review and please Flames!!!

Mikan: Get outta here YOU PERVERT!!


	5. Stories and Pain

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! NEVER EVEAH! though i wish ehehe :D

**The Ride Of A Life Time**

_"Why did you ask Mikan to ride the Feris Wheel with you? Do you like her?" asked Hotaru out of the blue with her unforgetable emotionless face._

_"Ahh...maybe" shuttered Yuuki as he backed away a little._

_"WHY" asked Hotaru threatingly as she pointed her baka gun at him._

_"Hotaru calm down" said Ruka behind her_

_"Dont interrupt Ruka. I have a right to know" said Hotaru_

_Yuuki sighed and said "Well hear it goes..."_

------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki bagan a story from 2 months ago when he first camt to Gakuen Alice Academy...

**Flashback (Yuuki POV)**

I was with my girlfriend at our school like any other days when i was sorted out of the classroom. The teacher acted ackward and said that in the order of our last names would go out side to answer a few questions.

It took the whole day until it was finally my turn...

"Yamashiro, Yuuki" said the teacher as the pervious student came in.

I said "Coming" But before i left I took a glance at my girlfriend she had a worried look and i went out.

That was when i met Narumi sensei. My teacher, Narumi sensei, a man in black, and I were the only ones in the hallway.

Narumi sensei was similar to me when i met him. He was beautiful but i wasnt sure if he was a man or a women.

I asked blankly, "Are you a man or a women?

They all fell anime style except Narumi sensei

"Well what do you think I look like?" said Narumi sensei kindly

"You just look like a really beautiful man...its werid. It kind of reminds me of well...me"

He was surprized when i said that.

All Narumi sensei asked was "Why is that?"

I didnt say anything not trusting him. I was about to run when the man in black next to Narumi sensei pulled out this strange colored rock out and mearly touched me with it.

That was when i changed in front of him. My hair would grow longer and the physical appearence changed completely. I was shocked dumbfounded. The man in black fell backwards, but all Narumi sensei did was say,

"HOW CUTE!!!! HES JUST LIKE ME!!!!!" Everyone fell Anime style while Narumi sensei had sparkles in his eyes.

"Well I guess it will be a while before i see you again Yuuki. Go back to your seat. But DO NOT tell anybody anything. You wil be attending Alice Academy next week. We will inform your parents" said Yuuki's teacher. He smiled but his smile with no heart at all. He was upset.

"Ahhhhh before i forget Yuuki, change back before anyone sees you like this." Narumi sensei said.

I didn't say anything when i changed back and walk back into the classroom.

At that my girlfriend came towards me. "What happened? Did they do anything to you?" She was obviously worried.

"No. Nothing happened" I lied and smiled. I hated lying

"Are you sur..." She was cut off by my teacher

"Yamazaki Mizuki" said the teacher

"Coming!" she yelled " I'll talk to you later Yuuki"

My girlfriend came in but then the bell rang. I never seen her again.

**End of Flashback**

Yuuki looked upset when he told the story.

"What does coming here have anything to do with liking Mikan?!" Yelled Hotaru. "Your just gonna make Mikan confused when you tell her...wait. How does you girlfriend look like?"

"Burnette hair, Brown eyes, long hair..." was all Yuuki said.

"Mikan reminds him of his girlfriend" said Ruka.

"Go back to Mikan" said Hotaru. "For now"

Yuuki went back and Hotaru followed.

Ruka grabbed her hand and said, "I don think following will do us any goo" He was cut off by Hotaru

"DONT FOLLOW THEN! MIKAN'S PRIORITIES COME FIRST" yelled Hotaru. She left Ruka there dumbfounded.

Was there trouble in paradise already? I guess so... (:P)

Hotaru could get through to were Mikan and Yuuki was. She was half way in the crowd

Mikan said "Ahh there you are! I was wondering where you went!"

"Ehehehe, sorry" said Yuuki as he scratched his head

Natsume saw them when he finally caught up, but then when he looked back there was an angry mob at Yuu and Sumire.

This made Natsume run faster.

"Hey Polka dots!" said Natsume as he grabbed her hand. The crowd of anrgy girls were coming closer.

"Let go of me you perverted jerk!" said Mikan as she slapped away his hand.

The fan girls saw this and stopped in there tracks.

"Yuuki wait in the line yeah? I'm going to the restroom" said Mikan as she ran to the restroom.

"Dammit!" said Natsume in a loud voice.

**In the restroom**

"Damn him sheesh" said Mikan. Then tears began to form on her eyes. "Damn...hic..him" she was jealous of the girls that followed him.

The restroom that Mikan was the one nobody ever went into because of the stench. She cried in the restroom stall.

"Mikan Sakura! Come out here dammit!!" said Sumire

Permy? thought Mikan. She wiped her tears away and came out. "Yeah Permy?"

Then pain went across Mikan's back. "How dare you slap away Natsume's hand? Know your place you wentch!" cried another girl as she used a stick and started to whack her with it

They're the Fan Club Girls! thought Mikan. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mikan. Blood spurted out of her mouth.

Few minutes later Natsume came in and said "Hey polka dots whats taking so long?" Then he saw the girls holding sticks, Mikan on the floor, and blood. Lots of blood everywhere.

"Natsu...me" said Mikan. Natsume was very shocked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" screamed Natsume as he pushed them aside to pick Mikan up.

"RUN!!!!" yelled one of the fan girls and so they all vanished.

Natsume didnt have time to get them because Mikan needed serious medical attention.

Natsume ran out and went to the hospital wing at the west side of town because the circus was at the east.

**At the hospital**

"Wake up polka dots!!" said Natsume as he ran

She fainted after she called his name earlier.

As Natsume ran in to the hospital the nurses gasped and yelled, "Places everyone the girl needs help asap!!!"

The nurses took Mikan into the emergency room.

PLEASE BE OK thought Natsume

ChibiRukia: Please Review for the sake of Mikan and Flames Allowed

Mikan: Owwwwwwwwww


	6. The Painful Truth

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE :'( sniff…..lmfao XD hahaha

**The Ride Of A Life Time**

_As Natsume ran into the hospital the nurses gasped and yelled, "Places everyone the girl needs help asap!!!"_

_The nurses took Mikan into the emergency room._

_PLEASE BE OK thought Natsume_

------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the word was out, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna, (in other words) everybody came to see Mikan. She apparently hasn't woken up after the incident.

One of the fangirls said nervously, "Ha!...serves her right…"

Every one of Mikan's friends sent death glares to that one girl.

The only thought in that fangirl's mind said _if looks could kill_…she ended up hiding in the corner.

Then the doctor came out. Everyone rushed up to him and demanded to know how was she.

"I'm sorry, but she is severly suffering from a blow at the head. She will stay alive, but she won't wake up again" The doctor paused for a moment as tears began to fill everyone eyes as they heard the news. "I'm sorry. This is all I can do"

As the nurses pushed Mikan's bed out they all rushed to her.

"I'm very sorry to say that Mikan will be moving to a hospital…at the outside" as a nurses pointed outside the gate.

Tears began to flow more rapidly.

Natsume couldn't bear any of it.

When he was looking at Mikan he could've swear he heard her say "sorry" as a tear ran down her face.

I sooooo sorry it has to end this way but don't worry! Its not the end XD I am planning on a sequel so I can make you want more! And its just a story! See lookie here! Mikan is alive lol

Mikan: WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY DEAD?????!!!!!!

Hahahahaha Please review and flames allowed!

THANKS TO:

-Harmony235

-Norlyn Jean

-Ladalada

-Tina1061

-Sugardimple-mikan

-SailorDayDreamer

-Cutestella

-Clariecandy


End file.
